


And I give what you give and we go even higher than we are strong

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Awkward Derek, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Embedded Images, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Derek, M/M, Masturbation, Pack Bonding, Pictures, Separations, Sexting, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Teasing, Texting, Texting format, college break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Stiles:</b> R those my sox?<br/><b>Derek:</b> You took at least three pairs of mine.<br/><b>Stiles:</b> WRong!<br/><b>Stiles:</b> took 4. ha!<br/><b>Stiles:</b> i do like those sexy legs<br/><b>Derek:</b> You nerd.</p><p>In which the college-aged male pack members take a week of vacation at a cabin on a lake and Stiles and Derek make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I give what you give and we go even higher than we are strong

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of Merry Month of Masturbation
> 
> I have seen some fics on here that have a jump before the pictures pop up in them so the reader has the option to skip the images. I do NOT have that option in this fic because I have no idea how to do it. So the fic is sort of image heavy, with NSFW photos within, fair warning.
> 
> Also? I'm usually fairly good at html but I fubar'd things while I was writing and didn't code the images as I typed and it created all kinds of issues once I tried to format it on here. UGH. Good thinking, past!me!
> 
> Credit for the pics I used goes to thebeaconhillsboys.tumblr.com & beaute-masculine.tumblr.com

**Stiles:** Still time to join us, if u want.  
**Derek:** Miss a week of total silence with everyone (read: YOU) away from BH?  
**Stiles:** Ha ha  
**Derek:** Got work on the house planned, working out, the usual.  
**Stiles:** Ur loss, fangface!  
**Derek:** Thanks. Don’t get too out of control or drunk.  
**Stiles:** Sure dad.  
**Stiles:** Oh, come on, dont u like it when i call u daddy?  
**Stiles:** derek?  
**Stiles:** ur makin a face, right?  
**Derek:** Have a good trip, Stiles.  
  
****Stiles** : **didn’t take isaac long to find the lake  
  
**Derek:** Doesn’t seem too cold up there.  
**Stiles:** danny didnt’ think so either  
  
**Derek:** What are you swimming in?  
**Stiles:** wouldnt u like to kno? ;)  
**Derek:** Whatever. Be safe.  
**Stiles:** When am i not?!  
**Derek:** …  
**Stiles:**   
  
**Derek:** Just wanted to say goodnight.  
  
**Derek:**

  
  
**Derek:** Stiles?  
**Derek:** Don’t show anyone that picture.  
  
**Derek:** Your phone better not be dead.  
  
**Scott:** he passed out like this  
  
**Derek:** He’s okay? Everyone’s okay?  
**Scott:** yah just tired i’ll get him to txt u  
**Derek:** It’s okay, let him sleep.  
**Scott:** will do!

  
**Stiles:** Since u were so nice w ur goodnite  
**Stiles:** Sth for u to wake up to  
  
**Stiles:** mtn air makes u tired or some shit  
**Stiles:** dead to the world by 10 last nite  
  
**Derek:** You probably needed it. You’ve been running yourself ragged this quarter.  
**Derek:** Sorry, was outside doing yardwork. Made a friend  
  
**Stiles:** U like my pic ;P  
**Derek:** Very appreciated.  
**Stiles:** Feel free to return the fav

  
**Derek:**

  
**Stiles:** R those my sox?  
**Derek:** You took at least three pairs of mine.  
**Stiles:** WRong!  
**Stiles:** took 4. ha!  
**Stiles:** i do like those sexy legs  
**Derek:** You nerd.  
**Stiles:** sys the dude wearing fox sox  
**Derek:** That are yours.  
**Stiles:** wtvr. u COULD b here w us on the lake.  
**Stiles:** isaac fnd his happy place  
  
**Derek:** You’re texting me from a boat?  
**Derek:** Enjoy your vacation!  
**Stiles:** o, i am!

  
**Isaac:** investing in waterproof cases 4 our phones good idea  
**Isaac:** Fell outta the boat  
**Isaac:** proof he didnt die  
  
**Derek:** Thanks for the update, Isaac.  
  
**Derek:** Sounds like you’re all having fun.  
**Stiles:** Scott tried to catch a fish by hand  
**Stiles:** didnt end well  
**Derek:** Isaac said everyone was okay. Sent me an interesting picture of you.  
**Stiles:** bstrd, i knew he took that pic!  
**Stiles:** wntd to send u this one featuring SOX  
  
**Derek:** Are you all running around mostly naked out there or what?  
**Stiles:** jelly? wish ud CUM now? hehe  
**Derek:** Yes, I’m crushed.  
**Stiles:** yknow the net needs a sarcasm font but w u i can FEEL it  
**Stiles:** miss u, big bad  
  
**Stiles:** dont think i could camp for real. hot running water ftw!  
  
**Derek:** Yeah, I see that. But is your bed there as good as the one here?  
  
**Stiles:** mm, good enuff  
  
**Derek:** Goodnight, Stiles.  
**Stiles:** O, it WILL be. U too, Derek. ;)  
  
**Stiles:** Been wakin up b4 every1. Enjoying the morn.  


  
**Derek:** I know what you mean. I’ve been getting up and been able to read in silence, thanks to the quiet.  


  
**Stiles:** tryin the lake again, gonna wear these i think. thots?  
  
**Stiles:** ;D

  
**Derek:** Remember that class I took at BHCC and I modelled for a classmate?  
**Stiles:** ?? yeah, the photography class.  
**Derek:** She sent me over some of the photos that didn’t make the show. Thought I’d send you a couple I liked.  
**Derek:** Like this one. Black and white is underrated, don’t you think?  
  
**Derek:** She wasn’t sure what direction she wanted to go in at first so we did some test shots.  
  
**Derek:** Forgot all about them.

  
**Boyd:** You seen Derek, by any chance?  
**Erica:** Not today, y?  
**Boyd:** Pretty sure him  & Stiles are slowly driving each other crazy from afar.  
**Erica:** LOL, will check n get back 2 u. Love u!  
**Boyd:** U too, babe.

  
**Isaac:** It’s been 2 days, Scott. WTF? Dont wanna smell him like this the rest of the wk!  
**Scott:** we could be listening to them in the cabin?  
**Isaac:** at this point id take it.  
**Scott:** LOL  
**Isaac:** not a joke  
**Scott:** oh

  
**Erica:** LOLOLOLOLOL Went 2 loft n got this pic, barely heard me get in  
  
**Erica:** those are STILES undies!  
**Isaac:** how do u know those r stiles?  
**Scott:** isaac, dude don’t ask that  
**Isaac:** sry boyd  
**Boyd:** It’s cool  
**Erica:** oh come on, u dweebs. Do those LOOK like Derek’s? ****  
Danny: Yeah, totally seen those in the locker room before ****  
Scott: right  
  
**Stiles:** nother day down. think i’ll jerk off  & sleep  
  
**Derek:** Funny. I was just going to finish my workout and do the same thing.  
  
**Stiles:** u fucker  
**Derek:** You started it.  
**Stiles:** want ur mouth  
**Derek:** Yeah? Where do you want it?  
**Stiles:** my chst, my nipples. hld u dwn when i jerk mself  
**Derek:** Doing it right now? Touching yourself with both hands?  
**Stiles:** Yea, wish u were here to eat my hole  
**Derek:** Want to be wet? Shove your fingers in yourself and pretend I’m there?  
**Stiles:** wish u were, want u in m  
**Derek:** I want to fuck you so badly. Want to feel you fall apart around me.  
**Stiles:** I wld, so mch feel u i  
**Stiles:** x afgt  
**Derek:** ?  
**Derek:** Stiles?  
**Derek:** Ok over there?  
**Stiles:** look wat u made me do  
  
**Derek:** Jesus Christ  
**Stiles:** you gonna cum for me?  
**Derek:** Not yet.  
**Stiles:** ??

  
**Stiles:** Scotty, dont come in here in th mornin, k?  
**Scott:** Why?  
**Stiles:**  


  
**Scott:** Boyd wins the pot, he was here before morning. ****  
**Isaac:** dammit ****  
**Boyd:** never doubt ****  
**Danny:** SO CLOSE, if only he could've waited 'til noon! ****  
**Scott:** at least he sent me a pic of them w CLOTHES ****  
**Erica:** damn, i say next yr this shit is coed


End file.
